


Unnoticed

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one would look for the famous Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel in a potions supply store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unnoticed

"Excuse me, can I have a jar of newt's eyes?"

Perenelle nodded and started scooping them out of her bucket. "Sure thing, kiddo. That's twelve galleons. Making wizard's film?"

The kid gaped. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess," Perenelle said with a smile. Had she been so cute when she was little? She doubted it. "Here you go! Good luck with her pictures."

"Thanks, m'am." The camera around his neck swung sideways as he took the newt's eyes from her. "I'm hoping to find really famous people to shoot. And since I'm going to Hogwarts in two years, I'll get to shoot the Harry Potter, can you believe it? I need so much practice 'till then!"

She laughed and waved him off. A moment later, her husband's arms wrapped around her.

"That was interesting."

"Mmmm," she agreed. "No one would look for the famous Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel in a potions supply store, would they? I think this is our best idea yet. I hate reporters."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
